Lady in Red
by star.flash.17
Summary: CHAPTER THREE UP! It's Ginny's Graduation Ball, what should be the night of her life. Only until someone returns from a long time away does she remember what it's like to be happy. SEQUEL TO FREAKY FLYING: SUMMER NIGHTS! but may stand alone.
1. May I Have This Dance?

**Lady In Red**

an H/G fanfic by acclaimed author of _Freaky Flying: Summer Nights_, HiSpAnIcPaNiC

* * *

a/n: technically, this is the sequel to _FF:SN_, but it can also stand alone. However, if you'd like to go and read that, who am I to stop you? 

**Rating:** T

**Setting:** The end of Ginny's seventh year at Hogwarts, after the war, at her Graduation Ball.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter…well, then I would know who the Half-Blood Prince is, now wouldn't I? I also do not own the song "Lady In Red", whose lyrics are scattered throughout this story.

Onward!

* * *

**C H A P T E R O N E :**

"It's funny, isn't it?" Ginny Weasley sighed, taming a snarl in her crimson hair before her vanity, "the person we spend most our lives watching in the mirror is the one we know least about."

She gave her reflection a gruesome twist of the face, oddly distorting her scattered freckles.

"You're not alone there," said Hermione Granger, somewhat reminiscently, smoothing the covers on Ginny's four-poster bed. "Goodness, it's nice to be back. There was a time in which I'd thought I'd never set foot in Hogwarts again."

Ginny set down her brush and turned to face her friend.

"I'm really glad you came tonight, Hermione. You and Ron. I know you lot are busy with jobs and life and things…and it means a lot to me that you're here. I only wish Harry…" she broke off, leaving the sentence hanging in midair like a bird without wings.

It had been awhile since she'd last thought of Harry Potter. Their relationship had taken some bizarre twists and turns, starting and stopping and starting again like a rogue Bludger. Then again, the war had rendered them all a bit funny…

"He still asks about you, you know," Hermione said conversationally. "He was glad you invited him to come, but things at the Ministry have been _insane_ lately."

"Well, it's my Graduation Ball, Hermione," said Ginny, now fastening earrings with shaking hands and betraying her nonchalant voice. "He was a big part of my life for quite some time. How could I _not_ invite him?"

"The last breakup was hard for both of you," mused Hermione in sympathetic tones, "and even though you both agreed you needed that time apart, I'm not sure it proved what either of you were expecting." The confusion in her voice was evident, as if she had lost thread of what she had been saying.

"What I mean to say is, I can understand why you didn'twant a date—"

"I'm doing fine without him," Ginny cried defensively, now rummaging in her jewelry box for a matching bracelet, but instead entwining her fingers in a long silver chain with a ring on the end. Instantly her mind fluttered back to the beginning of her fifth year, on a rainy day in September:

---

_"Lupin said it was my mum's," Harry said quietly. "And I want you to have it."  
Ginny gasped, gazing at the ring on the end of the chain. In the center of the emerald stone, a small carved, white lily glistened. _

"It's beautiful, Harry…but I can't…"  
"Please?" He didn't wait for a reply, but fastened it around her neck. "This way…no matter what happens… I'll always be with you."  
"Harry, don't say things like that…you'll be alright."  
"I'll be alright for as long as I live…as long as I have you."_  
---__  
"So, are we together, or what?" Ginny asked, nuzzling into Harry's shoulder.  
"If you're asking if we're romantically involved, then yes. If you're asking if I'll protect you, then definitely. If you're asking if I love you, then, of course, for all eternity. I look into your eyes and it's like I see what I've been missing for so long."  
"Me too," she said softly, meeting her lips with his. "Me, too._"

---

_Harry's promise…_

"Eternity's pretty short these days," Ginny muttered dryly, under her breath.

"Erm…well, I can see you've got loads left to do," Hermione said, causing Ginny to start; she had forgotten Hermione was there. "I'll just go find Ron and keep him company until it's time for the feast. We'll be waiting by the marble staircase."

And she shut the dormitory door with a snap.

* * *

"How come Ginny gets a Graduation Ball while we got diddly squat?" Ronald Weasley groused, standing at the foot of the marble staircase with his girlfriend. 

"Because it was her clever idea, and as Head Girl the teachers gave her a certain amount of social authority," Hermione replied vaguely, her thoughts still in Gryffindor Tower with Ginny.

"Are you proud of her, Ron?" she asked suddenly.

"Erm…sure?" Ron said, because this was, apparently, the right thing to say.

Hermione gave him a look. "No, seriously. I mean, she'll be the last Weasley to have come through Hogwarts for awhile, which is why I think she worked so hard this year. So she could be something you were all proud of—as a young woman, not as your baby sister."

"She proved she's not so little anymore…to all of us, during the war," reflected Ron quietly, after a short silence, but he was spared continuance of a heartfelt confession; Ginny, smiling nervously, was making her way towards them.

"Do I look alright?" she queried, accepting Ron's outstretched hand off the stairs.

"Wonderful," breathed Hermione, her eyes shining.

"Ron?" Ginny met his eyes, searching for approval.

He kissed her hand and said in a gruff voice, "Yes. Beautiful."

And although he would never admit it to Hermione, as he escorted Ginny into the Great Hall through the applauding crowd of grateful graduates, Ron wondered exactly when his little sister's stature had become long and graceful; when her eyes had lost that innocent shine and been replaced by an eager gleam for life's adventures; when her lips had stopped poking her tongue out at him and began to house that enchanting smile…

_I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight_

_I've never seen you shine so bright_

_I've never seen so many men ask if you wanted to dance_

_They're looking for a little romance, given half a chance_

_I have never seen that dress you're wearing_

_Or the highlights in your head that catch your eyes_

_I have been blind._

"Save me a dance, Gin?" he heard the boys call as they walked by her table during dinner. She would smile and nod and give a little wave, but even Ron could tell not one of those boys was the one she really wanted.

"Ginny? Don't you have to open the ball?" Hermione asked sometime later, as the dinner plates were cleared and the lights were dimmed.

Ginny, who had been watching the band set up, nervously brushed her dress robes. "I'd almost forgotten," she admitted with a laugh.

"Well, take your pick, Gin. Good thing Mum and Dad are off on that second honeymoon, otherwise they might thump each of the twenty offers I've heard so far," Ron said comfortably, leaning back in his chair and gazing at the Head Boy as hemade the announcement to clear the floor.

"Yes, but not one of those offers came from the bloke I was hoping would ask," Ginny teased, fluttering her eyelashes at her older brother playfully.

"…and now, to open the first ever Hogwarts Graduation Ball, your Head Girl, Ginevra Weasley!"

Even through the thunderous applause, Ginny heard Ron quietly ask, pointing over her shoulder and grinning, "You mean _him_?"

And even with so many warm bodies in stuffy dress robes, ice flooded the pit of her stomach when the voice behind her murmured, "May I have this dance?"

* * *

a/n: well, there you have it, chapter one. What more is there to say except_review_...that is, if you want to find out the conclusion? 

_Un Beso Dulce,  
_HiPa


	2. The Waltz

**Lady in Red  
**

**

* * *

**

a/n: thank you all for the kind reviews! I was originally going to hold off this chapter until Monday or Tuesday, but pretty words swayed me otherwise.

enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**  
C H A P T E R T W O:**

A not quite full moon framed itself in the charmed window of a dimly lit office, six floors up in the Ministry of Magic. The beams of light welcomed themselves inside, scuttling over a low-burning candle and spotting the back of a hand, which skimmed steadily across a scroll of parchment.

Harry Potter reclined in his chair, his emerald eyes hurtling the tops of his glasses to check the time. This document wasn't due until next week, and he _had_ been working on it for three hours…_yes_, he decided, tightly furling the scroll and tucking it safely inside the desk drawer, _perhaps tomorrow night_…

Harry massaged his tired knuckles, staring out into the darkness. Remus Lupin entered the office quietly, causing Harry to start when he noticed the werewolf at his desk.

"How are you, Professor?" he asked, half-laughing at his own shock. It was sometimes difficult to remember he didn't have to live with his guard up anymore. His battle was won.

"Fine, thank you," Lupin replied graciously, smiling a bit. "I just came to check on how my paperwork was coming. Quite well, I hope, considering I hired the best legislative Drafter in the Ministry?"

Harry grinned at the compliment. "I got a fair start on it tonight, but clearing up all of Dolores Umbridge's red tape is proving tricky. I can't believe she was _this_ anti-half-breed."

"If anyone can do it, it's you, Harry," said Lupin encouragingly, glancing out the window. "I must remember to take my potion tonight…. And speaking of tonight, don't you have somewhere to be?"

Harry shifted uneasily in his seat. "I've got loads of work, and the Weasley twins hold that poker party _every_ Friday night—"

"I was referring, actually," Lupin cut in coolly, "to the Hogwarts Graduation Ball." He picked the invitation off Harry's desk from amid piles of documents and placed it squarely before him.

"Perhaps it slipped your mind?"  
"I was really hoping just to forget about it," Harry admitted.

"There are a great many things in your life I'm sure you wish you could forget, Harry," Lupin growled gently, "But maybe the ones that linger were never meant to go."

He tapped the side of the desk with his fingertip, smiling wolfishly, causing the bottom left drawer to slide open, and made pace to the door.

Harry sighed, reaching down to shut the drawer, but the contents inside stopped him. Ginny Weasley's smiling face beamed up at him, waving from underneath a beach tree. Harry picked up the heavy frame—he remembered asking Colin Creevey to take the picture for him. Harry watched as his photographic self snuck round the tree and scooped Ginny up from behind…how he missed those days, that laugh…

Professor Lupin stood in the doorway, his back to the room and outline blurring in the dying candlelight. "You can stop running, Harry. It's safe now," he whispered, without looking back, and Disapparated.

After watching his solitary candle splutter and die, and tossing a glance at the clock again, Harry grabbed his cloak and hurried off.

**

* * *

**

The fireplace in the Hogwarts kitchens burst to life suddenly, causing Dobby the House-Elf to topple over in fright. He uprighted himself quickly, however, when he caught a better view of the figure emerging from the grate.

"Harry Potter! What is you doing in Hogwarts now?" Dobby asked, goggling at Harry from underneath what seemed to be an aviator's cap.

"I came for the ball," Harry replied, beating soot from his robes. "I'm not too late, am I?"  
"The Ball is about to begin," Dobby squeaked. "Harry Potter must hurry if he is to find his Ms. Weezy —"

"Thanks, Dobby," cried Harry, sprinting to the door, "and nice hat!"  
"Good luck, Harry Potter, sir!"

**

* * *

**

Glorious, shimmering lengths of fabric in the school colors garlanded themselves from the enchanted, starry ceiling in the Great Hall, and silver candles rested in the center of tiny, four-person tables scattered around the vicinity, casting mysterious shadows upon the students' faces. Harry entered stealthily, keen not to be spotted; however, everyone seemed too preoccupied with enjoying themselves to pay him much attention.

Albus Dumbledore was holding court on the far left side of the stage. Not for just any reason had the Wizarding world bestowed him with the honour of greatest sorcerer—no, almost as if he had been expecting him, Dumbledore caught Harry's eye from among the crowd and nodded discreetly to the south corner of the Hall.

Harry walked the length of his gaze and found himself right behind Ron and Ginny. Hermione, sitting across from them, raised her eyebrows in pleasant surprise at the sight of him, then leaned over to engage Ginny in conversation.

She seemed to be preparing herself for something, Ginny, standing up and goading Ron playfully. The Head Boy, clad in a violet spotlight on center stage, called her out to open the Ball with a dance.

He didn't know what did it. As if Harry's feet had grown a mind of their own, they trod purposefully toward Ginny's back, giving him a better view of Ron, whose grin was much louder than the clapping in Harry's ears. Pointing a freckled finger over his sister's shoulder, Ron asked, "You mean him?"

With the beginning chords of a waltz pumping sorely through his blood, as if they had missed fusing with his body after so long, Harry reached out to tap Ginny's shoulder—but instead felt his fingertips brush against someone else, whose broad back hid Harry from Ginny's view, and who had slipped between them surreptitiously to murmur, "May I have this dance?"

"Michael," he heard Ginny breathe, surprised. The smile on Ron's face melted away, and Hermione's eyes flashed dangerously.

There was nothing else for it. The students had already cleared a path for them to the center of the floor, and it would be churlish of Ginny not to rest her delicate fingers in Michael Corner's palm, allow herself to be walked down the parted sea of graduates, fit herself against him and sway to the slow waltz.

Harry threw himself into the chair next to Ron, who was asking Hermione furiously, "Why is _he_ here? I thought he graduated with us?"

"I expect he came back for his sister's graduation," Hermione replied frostily.  
"She didn't even look at him," Ron added in an undertone, tipping his head towards Harry, whose brain was working furiously and unearthing a memory from two years previously…

---

_The summer evening's air was light and balmy in the garden as Hagrid and his wife, Maxime, began the dance with their wedding court. _

"…for your hearing pleasure, Ms. Ginevra Weasley!"

Harry gave a start, trailed his gaze away from the maid of honor and onto the stage, where Ginny indeed was standing and clutching the microphone in a very artistic way.

Harry and Ginny's eyes met, and he instantly knew:

This song would be for him.

---

_"…__Never settle for the path of least resistance. _

Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin'

Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin'

Don't let some hell-bent heart leave you bitter

When you're close to sellin' out, reconsider

Give the heavens more than just a passing glance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance…

I hope you daaaaaaaaaance…"

---

"Well, she'll see me now," Harry said suddenly, pulling Hermione to her feet. "You don't mind, do you, Ron?"

"No…erm…what?" Ron sent after them, watching as a confused Hermione walked with Harry to join the other dancing couples.

"Harry, what's this about?" Hermione asked, once they were waltzing smoothly.

"When you get the choice to sit it out or dance…" he answered simply.

Hermione smiled, moving a little nearer to where Michael and Ginny were dancing, and allowing Harry to get his first real look at Ginny.

She was wearing scarlet dress robes, low on the collar and flowing in the sleeve, which complimented the elegant bouquet of fiery curls resting on the back of her head. Her eyes, once drizzles of dark chocolate, were now enlightened by something bittersweet—love or war, he could not say—and the spray of freckles upon her cheeks was no longer childish, but mature and sophisticated.

Those eyes landed upon Harry's face, and he felt his heart plummet, as if it had tripped down a flight of stairs. Ginny went pale, forcing her mouth into a taken-aback sort of smile. Harry smiled in return, his heart thumping so forcefully he wouldn't be surprised if it sprang from his chest and smacked Hermione round the face.

Michael, now cognizant of the fact that Ginny had stopped making polite conversation, pulled her a little closer to him. He tossed Harry a malevolent smirk that put Harry in mind of Draco Malfoy.

Ginny frowned at the abrupt proximity between her and her partner, and placed a hand on his chest to push him back a bit. Michael, however, took this as an invitation; he slid palm slowly from the small of Ginny's back, following the curve of her tailbone and coming to rest upon a place which Ginny did not appreciate at all.

She firmly placed his hand back upon her waist, shooting her brow up in warning. Harry felt his grip on Hermione tighten.

Not one to be defied, Michael Corner brought his mouth very close to Ginny's, letting his breath ghost along her lips. She caught a whiff of Firewhiskey and knew he had been drinking. But when he tried to kiss her, she found that was no excuse.

Harry didn't care if Corner had an excuse or not; he marched straight up to Michael and rapped him smartly on the shoulder.

"Oh, hey, Potter. D'you want something?"  
"Yeah," Harry replied roughly, "for you to back off."  
Michael chuckled, still dancing. "Hold your hippogriffs, mate. I haven't had me fun yet."

Harry released a low snarl. "Get out."

People around them were starting to stare.

"Whatever fun you're planning to have, you can have it alone," Ginny said brashly, moving back from Michael.  
"Aw, don't be that way, Gin," he laughed, clutching her wrist. "I can make this a good night for you," he added suggestively.

"Now really!" exclaimed Hermione, who had a hand on Harry's arm to prevent him from doing anything rash.  
"Let her go, Corner," Harry said, narrowing his eyes at him.  
But Michael seemed to enjoy provoking Harry. "And what if I don't?"  
"Then you'll have me to answer to," Harry countered, drawing himself up.  
"No he won't," added Ginny hotly, wrenching her hand from Michael's clutches.

"Big man, eh, Potter?" he said, prodding Harry's chest.  
"Michael!" Ginny barked.  
"Yeah, I am," replied Harry, brushing his robes where Michael had touched them.  
"Harry," Hermione whispered warily.  
"So I'll ask you again," Harry said clearly, "**get out**."

"I ain't gotta take orders from you—"  
"Is there a problem here?" came a new voice, belonging to none other than Professor Snape.  
"Not at all, Professor," Michael said.  
"Excellent. Then, Mr. Corner, you won't mind coming with me…"

And the pair of them disappeared with a swish of their robes just as the waltz ended.

**

* * *

**

**  
**the chapter was getting a bit long, so I had to cut it here. I would really appreciate hearing what you think! 

_un beso dulce!  
_HiPa


	3. Never Meant to Go

**Lady in Red**

* * *

a/n: this chapter is dedicated to **hplovesme** for taking the time to go through my stories and leave really awesome reviews! Thanks a lot!

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE  
**  
Ron, who Harry was expecting to appear quite some time before, hustled over anxiously, knocking several couples apart in his haste. 

"What the _bloody hell_ was that all about?" he demanded, eyeing them all beadily and giving off an almost Percy-like air.

"Hush, Ron," pacified Hermione, patting his arm. "It's alright."

"Alright? Alright! Michael—_bloody_—Corner getting hand-happy with my sister is _alright_ with you?"

"Of course not, but Harry handled it…" Hermione's voice was soon lost amid the music as she and Ron drifted away, leaving Harry and Ginny standing rather stupidly in awkward silence.

"Hi," he said finally, for the sake of conversation.

"Hi," she replied shortly, folding her arms and focusing on a spot just beyond his shoulder.

"What's up with you?" Harry asked, surprised at her snippiness.

Ginny glared up at him with evident sarcasm. "Does saving the entire wizarding race just not do it for you, Potter? Now you have to pull the hero bit _everywhere_ you go?"

"I wasn't trying to be a hero," said Harry, stung by the injustice of her words. "I saw Corner being a prat and set him straight. I was trying—" he put emphasis on the final words—"to be a _friend_."

"Yeah, well, I don't need a hero and I don't need a friend like _you_."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't ever recall sending out the damsel in distress signal!" snapped Ginny, frustrated. "I could've dealt with Michael _on my own_, and I would've done if you hadn't come _gallivanting_ about—"

"What if I told you," interrupted Harry quietly, putting a hand on her shoulder, "there was another reason?"  
"Which would be _what_, exactly?" Ginny asked, watching him curiously, a self-scolding softness in her gaze.  
"That these eyes were living up to their reputation."

"You were…jealous?" Ginny said incredulously, "The famous Harry Potter, jealous of a drunk who tried to get frisky with the first thing in dress robes that moved?"  
"If by 'drunk' you mean ex-boyfriend, and by 'thing in dress robes' you mean the most breath-taking girl in the room, then, yeah, that sounds about right."

A small blush tinged Ginny's cheeks and she reluctantly returned Harry's apologetic grin.  
"So I suppose you're going to ask me to dance now, just to even the score?"  
"If you allow me the pleasure," Harry said, bowing.  
"Fine," Ginny mock-sighed. "But only if you do one thing."  
"Name it," he agreed, taking her hand.  
"Dance like nobody's watching."

---

_...The lady in red is dancing with me cheek to cheek _

There's nobody here, it's just you and me,

It's where I want to be

But I hardly know this beauty by my side

I'll never forget the way you look tonight...

---

After wearing out the bottoms of their shoes quite effectively, compliments of the dance floor, and doing quite a bit of catching up, Harry and Ginny took a stroll outside, along the shoulder of the lake, laughing fondly.

"And do you remember that one time Snape nearly caught us in the greenhouses?" She recalled, biting her lip in deceitful pleasure.

"He wouldn't have seen anything, the glass was all _foggy_…" he said, matching her roguish tone.

Their chuckles melted into a warm blanket of peacefulness around them as Ginny reached up to wrap her arms around Harry's neck.

"Thank you for coming, Harry," she said seriously, laying her head upon his chest.

"Thank you for making me want to," he replied, toying with her rebellious curls.

"How so?"

"Tonight I remembered—and you have unnecessarily re-proven—what a compassionate, wonderful, understanding, and independent person you are." Harry admitted, staring out at the lake wistfully. "I was blind to ignore it, stupid to forget it, and foolish to deny it."

Ginny pulled his face down to hers, both hands on his cheeks. "I can't believe I tried to forget about you, either. Merlin _knows_ I tried, but the main reason I failed was because I never really wanted to. There was no way I could keep you out of my life."

"Maybe the ones that linger were never meant to go," Harry whispered, hearing Lupin's voice in his head as he looked into Ginny's eyes.  
"What?" she asked, smiling.

"Lupin told me that."

"Smart man," she said, wondering if Harry was feeling the same way she was at the moment.

"Ginny," said Harry suddenly, causing Ginny's heart to jump, "The reason I ran was because I didn't want to lose you. But I'm tired of running. I want to start over—no more crazy games; just a new chance, a new legacy. And I want you to do it with me."

"Oh Harry, do you mean it?" Ginny sighed, ecstatic at the idea that they would be together again.

"Yeah," he said, feeling lighthearted, scooping her up in a fierce bear hug and swinging her around, "I really do."  
He got down on one knee.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley…I want you to marry me."

Ginny felt her eyes widen, her hands at her mouth.

"Oh, Harry…"

"So…erm…will you?" he asked, aware of the fact he was very bad at this. Perhaps the reason she wasn't answering was because he had no ring. Harry mentally raged at himself, thinking that even girls as un-materialistic as Ginny still deserved to be proposed to with something circular and encrusted with diamonds…or would a simple golden band do? Where exactly does a wizard go to _buy_ an engagement ring, anyway? Is it still considered essential to ask the father for permission for his daughter's hand? And how long are couples engaged for before the wedding? What about the church, and the wedding court? Well, Ron would be best man, that was a given—

"No." Ginny's gentle voice broke doused Harry's blazing thoughts like ice water.  
"W…what?"  
"No," she said again, a bit stronger. It looked as if it were causing her every ounce of courage she possessed to be this resilient.  
"But…why? I thought you…loved me…"

Ginny could no longer bear to look at that face, spattered with confusion, those eyes, contorted with sorrow. Instead, she spoke to the stars; Millions, billions of stars—stars everywhere, stretched across the ebony sky like so many little glowing Snitches…

"I do, but…Harry, we love each other as friends, adore each other as lovers. We don't see each other as…as partners yet, and that's one of the most important things in marriage. I don't want you to have to be a hero forever. You have to learn to let someone care for you in return."

"Yeah…" said Harry heavily, getting to both feet. "Yeah, you're right. Besides, we're both still young, there are plenty of blokes you could be out chasing…"

Snape passed by then, fresh from escorting Michael Corner off the school grounds. He shot them a suspicious look.

Ginny snorted. "No one like that, I promise you," she said, once Snape was out of listening range. "But that's not what I mean, Harry," she continued, taking his hands. "We can still be together…you know, dating."

"Well…I'm not sure I want to anymore," he said, grinning slyly at her. "I just had my first ever marriage proposal rejected. I…am…_inconsolable_," he choked theatrically, flinging the back of his hand upon his forehead.

"In that case," said Ginny, playing along, "Perhaps I should go find my _darling_ Snape. Oh, _Sevviekins_…"

Harry gave a tragic sigh. "Alas, I must save him—"

"Hey!"

"—and you, from that horrific fate. Ginny Weasley," he pleaded, placing both hands over his heart, "be mine."  
"If you insist," she said, giggling and meshing his fingers with hers.

Harry swiftly pulled her into the crook of his arm, dipped her backwards, and kissed his girl, because the best stories are always sealed with a kiss.

* * *

a/n: come on… :prods reader: you know you weren't expecting that! come on, admit it. Aha, and fear not, for this is NOT the last chapter, no sir it is not. We still have the oh-so-wonderful Potter-Weasley Wedding! 

Reviewers get a cookie! The BEST reviewer gets their way with Sevviekins:growl:

ahem. Please excuse the sugar rush. It can only be quelled by reviews.

_un beso dulce,_  
HiPa


	4. Lady In Red

**Lady in Red**

* * *

a/n: let's just pretend that _half-blood prince_ didn't send two characters off the deep end. Besides, they're not really relevant to the rest of the story anyway. If you haven't read it yet, I won't spoil it for you. 

Onward!

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

The Burrow was looking fit to burst, as was the norm round the holidays. A somewhat nervous Harry reclined in his chair, taking in the sight of the crowded living room. There were Bill and Fleur, perched upon the couch, their freckly baby boy gurgling happily between them under a tuft of silvery hair. Ginny toyed with her brother's ponytail from the arm of the sofa, deep in conversation with Nymphadora Tonks, who was comfortably nestled in Remus Lupin's lap.

Molly and Arthur Weasley hovered apprehensively near the kitchen door, keeping a wary eye on their red-headed sons, who had suspiciously offered to cook dinner—and, in turn, earned themselves a sharp reprimand from Hermione Granger for employing two elderly house-elves to do the job instead. Ronald Weasley dashed from the fireplace to his fiancé's side, hoping to placate her tirade until at least after dinner.

Even with all the ruckus surrounding, Harry Potter's mind was with the small black box stowed inside his jacket pocket. He fingered it fretfully, as though afraid it, along with his nerve, might vanish.

Ginny walked up and seized his free hand, pulling him to the dinner table in good spirits. Just seeing the ardent flame in her eyes warmed him more than the fire, and strengthened his resolve.

The turkey was stuffed and served, thankfully by Fred and George, along with a side of Mrs. Weasley's creamy mashed potatoes and a slice of cinnamon apple pie.

Cranberry remnants sparkled upon empty plates like Christmas holly after many second helpings, and when the goblets of eggnog passed around where sloshed with a drop of firewhiskey, Harry did it.

He dropped his fork to the floor with a clatter.

Ginny bent sideways in her chair to retrieve it, but her fingers fluttered across something square and velvet instead.

She surfaced it to the tabletop, where it was caught by a second hand. Harry eased it open, so that the box yawned widely to reveal one pearly diamond ring.

Ginny gasped, trying to trap her breath back in her mouth with fumbling fingers as Harry got down on one knee, just as he had done over two years previously. Everyone fell silent, the excitement in the room so palpable Molly could taste it in her eggnog, and she smiled into her drink as Harry began to speak:

"Ginevra," he said, relishing every syllable as it rolled across his tongue, "We have been through so much together—watched the days become nights, helped the moon birth stars, turned sorrow into strength. I want to be able to wake up to that every morning for the rest of my life. You've become my love, my best friend, and my _better_ equal. Please, stay by my side, and say you'll be my wife."

There were tears in Ginny's eyes as she nodded wordlessly—even the twins were looking rather misty-lidded. Mrs. Weasley broke into loud, happy sobs, burying her face in Mr. Weasley's neck. Ron and Hermione simply beamed at them, Bill looked almost comically flabbergasted, and Lupin, Fleur, and Tonks began to clap.

Harry slipped the ring onto Ginny's finger, knowing he had learned what need not be challenged again…marriage and partnership had a synonymous relation.

---

Cheerful strands of phoenix song seeped the summery air, as the soon-to-be Ginny Potter walked to the altar on her father's arm.

Amazing, how her smile decided _now _the time was ripe for an escape from her face, so that it flickered on and off, as a dying neon sign would.

And _she_ had been the one with no doubts, no fear, no uncertainty that this marriage would come to pass! But as wild, half-formed, illogical thoughts thrive under circumstances such as these, Ginny found she had to constantly assure herself that Neville Longbottom would, indeed, not run stark-naked before the assemblage, nor would Luna Lovegood ride in on a Crumple-Horned Snorkack to announce that she had discovered the five-second cure for Dragonpox. Seamus Finnigan had no alcohol in hand, therefore could not burst into drunken, raucous song about the old warlock from Nantucket, and Lavender Brown's securely fastened dress robes guaranteed she would not begin a strip tease atop the piano for the crowd's enjoyment.

Slightly consoled and kissing her father goodbye, Ginny stood before Harry, his comforting hand cradling hers. This simple gesture calmed her more than any Draught ever could, and as she looked into his startlingly vivid emerald eyes, Ginny's self-consciousness ebbed away.

She didn't really pay much attention to the ceremony, but continued to gaze into those eyes, reading the promises hidden in them: promises of protection, love, and equality. He needn't said anything at all, but when the time for vows came, Harry repeated his proposal speech, so eloquently spoken it was much more beautiful the second time around. Ginny cleared her throat, casting a look upon everyone gathered.

Hermione and Ron stood with her at the altar, the Maid of Honor and Best Man. Molly and Arthur Weasley sat front and center, watery grins on their faces. Ginny turned back to Harry, and, taking a breath, declared,

"There is a time in the life of every living thing which brings forth change—a butterfly from its cocoon, a child from its womb, a flower from its seed. Sometimes the change is gradual, and sometimes it is not. Sometimes it pulls the ground out from right underneath us. For me, this change was from a schoolgirl crush to everlasting love, and I thank you, Harry Potter, for giving me that change."

Although he would never mention it, Harry let one tear fall at the end of these words. A storm of clapping commenced as the phoenix began to sing, and the tiara of live golden butterflies woven into Ginny's hair flapped their wings furiously whilst she kissed her husband, as if they were applauding too.

---

Night had really fallen when Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter danced their first dance as husband and wife, amid the fuzzy glow of golden candlelight from the surrounding tables. Couples talked and laughed, joining in on the dance floor to pass on their congratulations.

A small cough echoed from the stage where the band played, and all turned to see Ronald Weasley smiling sheepishly at them. "Harry…Ginny, we have a little gift for you. All of us do." And as one, the Weasley family clamored onto the stage—Arthur and Molly, followed by Bill and Fleur, Charlie, and, surprisingly enough, Percy and Penelope Clearwater-Weasley (as of the month-ago elopement). Fred and George, and Hermione brought up the rear, flicking their wands so a piece of film began to project itself across the stage wall.

Ginny, waving furiously in a diaper and pigtails, beamed at the audience. A two-year-old Ron toddled over to her, attempted to pick her up, and crashed to the floor with a look of surprise. The image faded smoothly to a little boy with messy dark hair, his father's glasses hanging crookedly off one ear in laughter as he rode on the back of a bear-like black dog…

Ginny in school robes, hanging off the train door for her first ride to Hogwarts; Harry, shaking hands with the Weasley twins as they introduced themselves to him his first year.

Harry and Ginny emerging from the Chamber of Secrets to greet Ron…

A large Hungarian Horntail bearing its fangs viciously at an airborne broomstick—a clan of red-headed people clutching binoculars to their faces, following the Hogwarts champion's flight.

The secret meetings of the D.A., silver Patronuses soaring around the room—Madam Pince flinging schoolbooks at the retreating backs of Harry and Ginny for eating chocolate in the library…

And then a new song began to play, introducing Ginny in her scarlet robes, coming down a marble staircase for her Graduation Ball.

Ron opened his mouth hesitantly, noticed Hermione grab hold of Fred and George's wands, and began to sing:

_"I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight  
__I've never seen you shine so bright  
__I've never seen so many men ask if you wanted to dance  
__They're looking for a little romance, given half a chance  
__I have never seen that dress you're wearing  
__Or the highlights in your head that catch your eyes  
__I have been blind."_

And then, accompanied by the rest of the Weasleys, as Harry and Ginny danced both on screen and upon the floor, Ron led:

_"The lady in red  
Is dancing with me cheek to cheek  
There's nobody here, it's just you and me,  
It's where I wanna be  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
I'll never forget, the way you look tonight."  
_  
As the screen changed to Ginny walking down the altar, Arthur stepped forward, revealing a low, melodic:

_"I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright  
You were amazing."  
_  
Molly accepted her husband's outstretched hand and continued with:

_"I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side  
And when you turned to me and smiled  
It took my breath away."  
_  
Together, they crooned, as Ginny and Harry kissed:

_"I have never had such a feeling  
Such a feeling of complete and utter love  
As I do tonight_."

Percy bellowed theatrically, holding Penelope round the waist:

_"The way you look tonight!"_

Along came Bill and Fleur, who trilled:

_"I will never forget..."  
"Zee way 'oo look tonight."_

Then Charlie:  
_  
"The lady in red."_

And Fred and George:

_"The lady in red." _

And Ron and Hermione:

_"The lady in red."_

And finally Harry, who whispered audibly enough for all to hear:

_"My lady in red.  
I love you."_

He kissed Ginny's hand, waving at their guests in gratitude as Hermione gave thanks from the stage for all the memories people had allowed to be pried from their Pensieves in the making of the presentation.

The wind shook the tree, causing the candlelight to flutter, and both Harry and Ginny swore they heard the voice of their old headmaster escape from a hollowed trunk to cry:

_"Ah, music. A magic beyond all we do..."_

Fin

**

* * *

**

A/n: yes, this really is the end. I was reluctant to finish, which is why it took so long to post. Thanks for reading and reviewing, I adore you all!

_un beso dulce,_  
HiPa

2005


End file.
